


God Made an Ice Prince

by Max_Writes_Stuff



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #YuuriKatsudon, An Odd Relationship, Awkward Children, Ice Prince, M/M, Possibly Future Tattoos???, Slow Burn, VictUuri, angel au, fallen angel AU, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Max_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Everyone sees angels as graceful creatures. What if one falls? What if one speaks?Viktor falls from Heaven and meets Yuuri Katsuki who helps him recover both mentally and physically. They were both born for the ice and each other.Or, alternatively, Viktor is a fallen angel that doesn't understand the human world and Yuuri has to teach his Prince.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on this website! Please leave suggestions for future chapters and feedback definitely keeps an author going!

   Angels were always viewed as majestic and elegant, but people don't ever realize that angels fall down. When an angel falls, their wings are revoked. God only wants perfect children, and if you're so worthless that you trip or slip up and speak, then you shall be sent to Earth as punishment. Earth to the angels is viewed as Hell 2.0, so most kept their balance or chose to constantly fly. 

   Victor Nikiforov is an angel who has been in Heaven for decades, never aging and always staying in his prime. Victor seems like a normal angel, but he tends to walk. Or glide, rather. In the iciest parts of Heaven, you can find Victor gliding and dancing across the golden-blue glass. Nobody ever joins him in fear of falling, but Victor gives everyone entertainment. 

   Everyone knew that one day, he'd fall. Victor himself knew this. He was prepared for his punishment, but he couldn't resist the addicting glide of the most humane thing an angel could do. He always wanted to know what it felt like to be a human so the thought of tripping wasn't even a threat to the Russian angel. 

   The day he fell, he was preforming. Hundreds of children sat in the fluffier snow and watched as Victor twirled and leaped across the ice like a fairy. And then, he over-rotated. He could hear the gasps as he skidded across the ice, bruising his snowy-white flesh. The sky enveloped him and tossed him towards Earth. No warnings, no goodbyes. He was just gone. Erased. 

   The angel mumbled out his first words,"Может Бог считать меня туда, где я принадлежат," and then, he felt his feathers dissolve and his wing bones shatter. His eyes fluttered shut, and he blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . 

   Yuuri Katsuki was becoming stressed out over the impending doom of adulthood. The thought of a job that was anything other than figure skating worried him. So, with the stress chewing at him, he ran to the skating rink. 

   When he arrived, he realized Yuuko must've went home early. The lights were off and the door was locked. Smirking to himself, he grabbed the hidden key she kept for him and unlocked the door, letting himself inside. 

   He went into the locker room and put on his blades before heading into the rink. He took off his blade guards and took a step onto the ice before noticing a body on the floor. Now that's not normal. 

   "Hey, are you okay?" He called out to the still figure lying on his back. Then he noticed the blood pooled around the body. 'Oh shit,' he thought to himself. 

   He glided over to the man and gently put a hand on his cheek, attempting to rouse him. He was startled by bright blue eyes focusing on him, almost glowing in the dim light. 

   "Are you okay?" 

   "Я до сих пор на небесах?"

   "Oh, um, do you know Japanese?" 

   The man furrowed his eyebrows and blinked before sitting up suddenly. 

   "Hey! Be careful, you're bleeding!" Yuuri gently placed a hand on his back, examining the painful looking gashes on the man's naked shoulder blades. 'At least he has sweatpants on,' thought Yuuri."Let me help you up so I can stop the bleeding and get you warm." Whether the man understood him or not, he took the hand Yuuri held out and allowed himself to be tugged up onto his feet and allowed the jacket from the human to be put over his shoulders. "I'm going to take you to my house, okay? I need to get you warm and get some supplies for your back." And so, they left and Yuuri helped support the man as they walked to his house.

. . . . . . . . . . 

   "I can't believe you just found this man on the ice! Does he even speak Japanese?" 

   "Look, I don't know. I just want to make sure he doesn't get sick and I need to help with his back so please leave or bring some food or something useful!" 

. . . . . . . . . .

   Yuuri huffed and wiped his forehead after finally finishing feeding and fixing the man's shoulders to the best of his ability. Yuuri was letting the man sleep in one of the spare rooms. The man hadn't said another word and Yuuri was about to leave the room before he heard a hoarse voice whisper "My name is Victor," coming from the man's direction. Yuuri whipped his head around to see the stranger fast asleep.

   "Mine's Yuuri."  


  



	2. His Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His God's words swept him into his own universe.

Victor dreamt of the glassy surface that had brought him to his new God. He cursed it, but also worshipped it. The crisp air surrounding the ice brought him to his own world filled with this crystalline surface and the songs that the angels wished to sing in. He dreamt of gliding across the ice, his feet sliding across smoothly. Then he bumped into something. Who is this? This person looks like they're of higher rank than God himself.  
"Ты кто? Ангел или Бог?"  
The dream Yuuri grasped Victor's hands and pulled them up to his lips before planting a kiss onto the knuckles. Victor's face immediately went red. An angel never gets touched. This was like a wet dream for an angel. This was far from the "Hell" that all the other angels described Earth as.  
"Вы можете остаться со мной навсегда?" He breathed out, leaning his head against the shorter man's.  
><><><><  
Victor woke up, a single tear gliding down his blushing cheeks. He needed to see Yuuri. He got up and walked into the room that Yuuri had mentioned the night before. It was His room. Yuuri's room. The blush grew.  
The soft snores sneaking from under the massive pile of blankets on the bed signaled where Yuuri was. He walked over as quietly as possible and his blush grew even more. His Lord is absolutely stunning.  
The drooling, messy haired boy was the most beautiful thing Victor could picture. A grin grew onto his face.  
He decided to give into the impulse, and leaned over the human God, planting a soft kiss onto his forehead. Yuuri's face scrunched up as his eyes fluttered open.  
"Mmm... Vic... tor?" He mumbled sleepily.  
Victor was going to open his mouth to ask Yuuri how he invaded his dreams, but he was interrupted by a grumbling in his stomach.  
"Are you hungry?" He sat up, planting a weird human contraption onto his face before stretching. "I can make you some breakfast if you'd like?"  
Victor nodded slowly, not knowing what "breakfast" was. He was pushed along to what Yuuri called a "kitchen" and made him sit down in front of a "table". Victor's curiosity melted away as his attention was drawn to a soft humming coming from Yuuri. His voice was nothing special, but it was just so human and so shy. Victor realized he was smiling like a dork. If this human got any cuter, Victor thought he'd explode.  
"Here's your breakfast!" Yuuri said as he placed a plate of... something in front of Victor.  
Victor wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with this, but picked up the two oddly-shaped sticks and took a bite of the food.  
"Вкусно!~" Victor mumbled out over a mouthful of food.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Delicious!~"  
Yuuri's face flushed. "O-Oh, I'm glad you like my cooking."  
Victor's smile grew even more and he reached out and took Yuuri's left hand.  
"Пусть Бог благословит вашу душу," he said before placing a kiss on the hand.  
=-=-=-=-=  
The day went on, and Yuuri didn't know what to think of the kiss. It was just on his hand, but it still burned when he thought about it. He decided to go to the ice rink, so he packed up his things and left.  
Or, that's what he was going to do before Victor found him sneaking out.  
"Yuuri! Where are you going?"  
"U-Um... to the place where I found you. The ice rink. Would you like to come?" Yuuri cursed his manners; he was inviting the person who was causing his anxiety to the place where he goes to forget his anxieties.  
Victor immediately nodded and trotted over to Yuuri's side. Yuuri felt conflicted; he was trying to escape this man, but he also wanted to see him smile more.  
"Do you know how to ice skate?"  
Victor thought for a minute before thinking about his Heavenly adventures.  
"Yes."  
=-=-=-=-=  
They arrived at the ice rink, both bundled up in thick coats and scarves due to the snowy air outside.  
Yuuri led Victor into the locker room where he took off the thick coat and scarf and took his skates out of his bag. Victor held his breath as he looked up and down the other man's body. Small and lithe under the baggy pants and long sleeved shirt.  
"You can take off your coat and scarf, and I'll go get you a pair of skates." Yuuri stated before standing up and walking off in his skates.  
Victor had watched Yuri put on the skates so he'd know how to put on his own. In Heaven he had used the elements around him to create 'skates'. He got lost in his thoughts as he took off his coat and scarf and folded them neatly next to Yuuri's, not noticing the other man coming in at first.  
"I estimated your shoe size, so try these on first to see if they fit."  
Victor jumped slightly at the unexpected words. He turned and sighed softly out of relief, still not used to people talking. He accepted the skates and sat down, slid them on, and tied them.  
"They fit fine, Yuuri."  
Yuuri furrowed his eyebrows before bending down and fiddling with Victor's shoes.  
"Are you sure? I don't want them to go flying off your feet."  
Victor huffed and gently took his shoe out of Yuuri's hand, standing up.  
"They're fine, I promise."  
Yuuri smiled up at him before standing up, too.  
"I'm just making sure."  
Yuuri led Victor onto the ice, slowly leading him towards the middle. He was surprised, though, to realize that Victor wasn't shaky or hesitant. When he looked into Victor's eyes, he could see that Victor was on a different planet. His face held a bright smile and his eyes were wet with happiness.  
"Я дома с моим Богом."  
Yuuri was slightly worried, and he slowly removed his hand from Victor's and moved them to his chin, lifting his head.  
"Are you okay, Victor?"  
Victor's tears began to spill and he wrapped his arms around Yuuri's, hugging him tightly.  
"спасибо," Victor whimpered out hoarsely.  
After Victor calmed down, Yuuri gently pushed him off and smiled at him.  
"Would you like the rink to yourself?"  
Victor nodded slowly. He was used to skating to get rid of emotions that angels couldn't have. The only passion he had ever experienced, he experienced on the ice. He watched as Yuuri went to the outer edge of the rink and turned on something. A soft, sweet, angelic noise began to fill the air. A soft breath left Victor as he began to dance the Ice Prince's dance.  
Emotions fluttered through the air around him, the blades creating a soft beat that flowed with the music. A jump and a land, a spin and a dip; he was dancing with more passion than he ever has before.  
He was reaching the climax of the Ice Prince's tale, his heart beat racing and his speed picking up. Then, he slowed as the music got quieter. At the very end, he opened his eyes and looked Yuuri in the eyes, his speed slowly stopping. A small smile graced his face as he took in Yuuri's emotional face.  
"Did I do good?"  
Yuuri choked back his sobs to let out a soft giggle.  
"That was beautiful." Yuuri shakily stated.  
"I think I want to go home now, Yuuri. I'm very tired."  
-=-=-=-=-  
The walk home was quiet, but not awkward. It was peaceful with both of the boys grinning and enjoying themselves.  
As soon as they reached the house, Yuuri's face got red.  
"What's wrong, Yuuri?"  
Yuuri shuffled nervously before Victor felt something warm and soft touch his cheek. It was Victor's turn to blush. Yuuri had just kissed his cheek! It was even more erotic than his knuckles being kissed in the dream.  
Yuuri scuttled off to his room, leaving Victor's blue eyes wide open in shock. Victor released his held breath slowly and, in a daze, walked off to his own borrowed room.  
Both boys fell asleep, thinking about each other with warmth overflowing their chests.  
"Я буду видеть Вас в моей мечты, любовь," whispered Victor before falling asleep, thinking about his God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! If you want more then make sure to continue with suggestions or just feedback in general. I'm shocked at how fast people found and read this story and I'm happy you guys are enjoying it!  
> Ты кто? Ангел или Бог?= Who are you? An angel or God?  
> Вы можете остаться со мной навсегда=Stay with me forever  
> Вкусно=Delicious  
> Пусть Бог благословит вашу душу=May God bless your soul  
> Я буду видеть Вас в моей мечты, любовь=I will see you in my dreams, love  
> Keep in mind that I'm using Google translate, so anyone who actually speaks Russian can correct me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and please leave suggestions/comments/kudos if you feel generous! ;D  
> Может Бог считать меня туда, где я принадлежат.= May God take me where I belong.  
> Я до сих пор на небесах?= Am I still in heaven?  
> I used Google translate, so anyone who actually speaks Russian can tell me the proper translation!


End file.
